Aquais
"The Aquasians are becoming known across the galaxy as doctors, and fighters; let's show the galaxy that we can live up to those expectations." ''- 'Huki Jert, end of Romulan War public statement in 2389 '''Planet Information Location: Badlands region, Beta Quadrant '(''Can only be reached through a secret passageway through plasma storms or with PSNU technology) '''First Contact: 2378 Inhabitants: ''97% Aquasian, 3% Other'' Joined Starfleet: December, 2389 Essential Allies: Bajoran Provisional Government, Federation Starfleet, Cardassian Union, Morphital Defensive Government'' ''Past/Current Enemies: Romulan Star Empire, Orion Syndicate'' ''Major Exports: Water purification systems, respirator technology, medical technology, Coral Iron, PSNU Technology. Major Imports: Food, weapons, building materials, metal Satellite''s': Aquais Prime, surrounded by '''highly' deadly plasma storms and mostly frozen, class-D icy terrestrial. '''''Famous Members: Missterr (Mistar in Galactic Standard) Quinn, Guka Telance (Famous inventor), Huki Jert (Leader of Grand Council), Ulyssa Bubob (Galactic Bounty Huntress and Pirate Leader), Sherry Nakita (Famous ACF Commander in The Romulan War) Landmarks and Essential Places: Military Village Nakita, Telance Hills, Grand Aqua (Capital), Beonoy Caverns, Hugitei (City) Population: 2.9 Billion (2389) Planet Class: O Main Government: Aquasian Equality Society Other Groups: Hurika Rebels (formerly, now immigrated to Aquais Prime) Appearence of Species Expectancy: 120 (Male) 122 (Female) Colors: Most common are green, black, or silver [Eye Color: None, eyes are reflective, deep black and fish-like] Rate: 99% - Female=99%/Male=99% or Non-Sentient: Sentient Color: Deep white due to ancient adapation that allowed ancient Aquasians to hide in the sand to escape predators [Stature, height and weight: Usaully 120-250 LB's, average height is 5'9 (Although 1/3 Aquasians develop with normal human heights), Humanoid in stature, most are relatively skinny] Information: Most off-world Aquasians wear [[Plasma Supplication Eyeassister Mark IV|protective eyewear], as they are not used to light rays that other stars and starship lights emit (The plasma storms around the planet affect the sunlight on Aquais), although some Aquasians can afford expensive lenses that go directly on the eye as a subsitute to the eyewear. Prolonged exposure to off-wordly light can temporarily or permenently blind an Aquasian. Mistar Quinn wears specialized Earth glasses made with above mentioned technology to protect his eyes while on-duty, but off-duty he employs the use of direct eye lenses. Off-world Aquasians also wear Aquasian Helmets, although a recently developed "Air-Packet" allows prolonged exposure to air, and older Aquasians can breath out of water for up to four hours without air-packet assistance.] __________________________________________________________________________________________ Aquais was unknown to the rest of the galaxy for the better part of time. Before 2015, the humanoid inhabinits of the planet had no formal society and were broken into tribes of warriors. Although most races consider such people savage, the ancient Aquasians were very skilled in the field of medicine, and the tribe doctors were very good at what they did. The language of the ancient Aquasians was made up of complex flipper movements (Aquasians did not become completely humanoid until 2102), and complicated tongue clicking. Galactic Standard became the official language in 2101, despite the fact that Aquais was unknown to the rest of the galaxy. Many believe this is due to a fabled human starship that somehow found its way through the plasma storms surrounding the entrence to Aquais and proceeded to crash, prematurely exposing the ancient Aquaisians to the rest of the galaxy and allowing them to learn from the crippled pilot some Earth customs, such as g overnment types and language. Most Aquasians can see as well as humans (The plasma storms surrounding the planet make the sunlight radiated and intensive, so even the underwater depths of the Aquasian society did not live in darkness) but due to the mentioned radiative quality of their sunlight, Aquasian eyes cannot handle light of any other sort for an extended part of time (See "Other Information") Aquasians have specially adapted organs that allow them to withstand high pressures, a needed trait for underwater dwellers. Unfortunately, this also means that organ transplants are next to impossible for an Aquasian who cannot find another matching Aquasian in time. Many scientists have questioned how Aquasians developed so quickly from a flippery sea animal to an intelligent humanoid, and have finally decided that the probable cause was a one in a millionth occurence of plasma radiation disturbing natural evolution. Despite this claim, evolution has been at a standstill since 2205, and other theories pop up every year. It has been confirmed that Aquasians can live indefinitely in salt water and fresh water, although fresh water will cause some slight skin irritation. The Start of Society In the year of 2013 the now-historic scientist Guka Telance, noticing his species' rapid change into a water/land race, proposed to create a helmet that would easily allow an Aquasian to survive on land by supplying salt water needed to survive. The helmet was common by 2005, and in 2016 every tribe of the four hundred on Aquais owned at least two of them. The rapid evolution also inspired some brave explorers and adventurers (Usaully not in tribes, or "Yuktak's") to research and chart the small land areas of Aquais, mostly consisting of small islands . The overall land on Aquais only equals about twenty three Earth miles, and is not even visible from space due to the atmosphere being clouded with plasma particles. The people and primitiveness remained the same for a few decades, with tribes combining together until only one hundred mighty tribes remained. Finally the tribe leaders met and agreed to make an official, unified society, in what is now the capitol of Aquais, Grand Aqua, or "Place of Great Importance" in the ancient Aquasian language. The Aquasian Equality Society was formed in 2101, with each tribe leader gaining a spot on the Grand Council. To help kick off the new government, the tribe leaders asked their followers to build a huge council chamber, and throughout this long construction the tribe members began to mix and socialize. After the council chamber was finished, the Council immedientally formed an official currency, consisting of five tokens (Called Maka) given to a household every day. Two tokens gets you food for the day, and the rest can be spent on uniform customization (See below) and additional food and/or supplies. After the Labor Season is over and the national recess begins, each household recieves forty tokens to use throughout the recess, including two gold tokens to use to buy transport to the cities surrounding Grand Aqua. This system remains today. Although the Aquasian society was basically what human's call Communist, it worked well for the people of Aquais. Every citizen was given official uniforms that are made to be easily customized and colored, and the Grand Council encourages it. Accessories such as Coral Necklaces, Headpieces and bracelets were also worn. An age of peace began, starting in 2201 and ending in 2250, when rebel groups began to form. ''Hurika'' Groups These rebel groups, called Hurika'' groups, supported the old warrior ways of the now ancient Aquasians. The rebels raided Grand Aqua and surrounding cities with coral knives and swords, ineffective compared to the projectile weapons used by the small local enforcement agencies. Despite this advantage over the rebels, more joined their cause and soon raids were expected at least every week, until the local law enforcement officers couldn't hold them back nearly as well. The medical genius of the Aquasian people was re-awakened, and soon the Hukataka, ''a giant medical center hastely built in between raids, was fixing injured police faster then Warp 9. The local citizens who weren't helping treat law enforcement officers began to rise up against the raiders, and by 2279, most of the ''Hurika groups were pushed back to uncolonized part of Aquais, where they established a nomadic warrior society and requested to the Grand Council to be left alone in return for peace. The Grand Council agreed, and the two societies remained in strained ignorance of each other until one brave council member convinced the groups to assist in a plan to kick the Romulan Star Empire off of Aquais. The plan worked, and in return the Hurika groups were moved to Aquais Prime, an icy moon of Aquais, to live in isolation. The Time of Greatness By the year 2295 the huge damage caused by the rebel groups was finally repaired, and the Hukataka ''medical center was rebuilt due to the poor foundation it had (The citizens had to build it fast the first time) and now included an extra mile-long, government controlled attachment that included many famous Aquasian restraunts, and secluded places to socialize. The Aquasian population blossomed, and so did their technology. By 2300, basic water submarines were built, and teenagers were joyriding in them around the cities. A public science center was added to the ''Hukataka in 2309, with new ideas and inventions coming out every week. This period of growth and evolution, called The Time of Greatness, ''ended in 2350 only because the Grand Council declared no more inventions or ideas were allowed, for the ''Hurika groups' ''were beginning to take intrest, and the Council wanted to preverse at least some of the old ways. 2350 was also the year Misstter (Mistar in Galactic Standard, prounounced "Em-Are" by some and "Mister" by others) Quinn was born. Mistar Q and First Contact In 2370, when Mistar was twenty years old and enrolled in the Aquasian Law Enforcement School, he began drawing schematics and blueprints for a strange machine in class. The teachers noticed, and critisized his crude ideas when they looked at them, along with the rest of the school. In 2373 Quinn dropped out of the school (Although he had a good future career possible) and began working on his new "BubblePod", but the The Grand Council didn't take notice until 2378. Quinn recieved their warnings about the BubblePod with anger, but moved his operation to a more secret location. Although he was hidden well, the Grand Council had ears everywhere, and a nomadic ''Hurika group gave him up. Mistar was now constantly on the run from law officials, but on December 24th, the day before Enrichment Day (A prime Aquasian holiday), Quinn launched the BubblePod. The launch visible from Grand Aqua, the Grand Council was angry, but could do nothing to stop him. The BubblePod went above the ocean and continued to the atmosphere. Unprepared for the extreme conditions of the atmosphere, the BubblePod started to freeze as it went into space, and when Quinn was clear of the atmosphere and directly above Aquais, the ship lost power. It began to hurtle back towards the surface, on fire, towards certain doom, when a tractor beam captured it. Stuck in the upper atmosphere, the BubblePod was still on fire and about to explode. Quinn was beamed aboard the U.S.S. Scarlet B as it did. FS-Aquasian Relations After Mistar Quinn was saved, he immediently enlisted in Federation Starfleet, the "Alien space program"(As he initially thought of it as) and was temporarily the Aquasian-FS liason. Despite this excellent choice for a liason (As Mister supported both sides) the Grand Council rejected the alliance to protect its technologies from the Federation Starfleet scientists and to keep the Starfleet culture from alienating its own. Even though Aquais was not an ally of them, around two hundred Aquasians convinced FS Command to let them join and were spread throughout the vast fleets. Aquais would eventually join FS as a member during The Romulan-FS-Aquasian War that started in 2387, in a skirmish the U.S.S. Scarlet was involved in, and were strong allies through the first two weeks of the war allianceship, and although their commitment wavered in the middle stages, the war ended with both sides friends. As of this month, two thousands Aquasians are enlisted in Starfleet and so far one vessel has been completely constructed by Aquasians, and it is known as the USS Nakita, named after the bravest Military Village in the Beta Quadrant. A medical starbase near the Neutral Zone was assigned to research the Aquasian anatomy until it was raided and internally ravaged by a Romulan strike force in the late months of 2389. End of Romulan War With the Romulan War over, the Aquasian people have began the slow but steady process of rebuilding. New cities are popping up and new areas of Aquais are being explored, previously being forbidden due to Hurika tribes patrolling the area. Even the main island on Aquais is now occupied, and has been named '''''Hurikia in honor of the sacrifice the Hurika groups made to end the war; the Aquasian Counter Force is gaining more members, with young promising Aquasians enlisting in the Police Acadamy every day, to hold back pirates and raiders seeking to take advantage of the seemingly weakened planet. This might be the case if the end of the war had made them stupid to outside threats and mercenaries, too giddy with their own joy to look at the galaxy outside of their own system, but Aquasians are much too intelligent to fall prey to a weakness that has caused many war-raveged planets to become Orion-controlled. Other species, previously scared off by the Romulan presence in the system, are now opening trade with the Aquasians. Notable examples include the Bajorans and the Morphites, both close neighbors and both seeking to aid the bleeding, scarred water planet. Many essential structures were destroyed in a last-minute suprise bombing run by the Romulans before they left, one of the most damaging of these losses being the destruction off th e Hukataka Medical Center, which resulted in a huge cultural and economical loss to the planet as well as two hundred innocent lives. The rebuilding of the Medical Center is now in progress, with shield generators genourously donated by the Federation protecting the construction site and the one-day finished Hukataka. Luckily, the Grand Council Chamber survived the bombing, otherwise the Aquasians would be left with no leaders and only the military and the medical branch of the Aquasian Equality Society, the Doctorial Council. 'Ulyssa Bubob and the ''Riakara''' A month after the end of the Romulan War, a small group of Grand Council members and Aquasian Counter Force officials formed a cult called the '''Riakara. '''Although normally such a small organization would be easily detained by Internal Affairs officers from the ACF, the high number of important individuals in the cult made it potentionally dangerous, politics-wise, or at least that is what the rest of the government thought. Assuming that what they saw as corrupt and foolish politicians and aging war leaders could not physically challenge them, the government ignored them; a very fatal mistake that would lead to almost civil war in the Badlands. Unknown to the '''Aquasian Equality Society '''government, the rebels were being backed by the cruel and deadly galactic pirate gang Dread of the Quadrants. Only a week after the government continued to ignore their protests, the ''Riakara ''blew up several essential military structures and sabotaged the Aquasian Defense Network, allowing them to break into the Air Combat Yards and hijack military vehicles. A small fleet of Aquasian Defense Fighters and other assorted craft tore through Grand Aqua, leaving death and destruction in their wake. As they neared the Grand Council Chamber, the government of Aquais issued a general evacuation order to the fourth moon of Aquais. One fourth of the Grand Council, five thousand civilians, and the Air Combat branch of the ACF currently reside there, planning a counterattack to retake their homeworld. [ END OF ENTRY. FOR MORE INFORMATION LOCATE YOUR SHIPS INFORMATION CENTER IF YOUR RANK IS ABOVE OR AT BRANCH HEAD ] [ INFORMATION CONCERNING WILDLIFE, VEGETATION AND CORAL HAS BEEN REMOVED FOR SPECIFIC AND CONFIDENTIONAL REASONS.] [ INFORMATION CONCERNING SPECIFIC WEAPONS OR CRAFT ARE NOT INCLUDED IN THIS ENTRY DUE TO OBVIOUS REASONS ] [ PLEASE NOTE THIS ENTRY IS NOT SPECIFIC ABOUT FOOD, BUT BE AWARE THAT AQUAISIANS ARE STRICT VEGETARIONS. IF YOU ASK THEM IF THEY EAT FISH, THEY WILL BE HIGHLY OFFENDED, AND IF YOU EAT FISH IN THEIR PRESENCE DO NOT MENTION IT ] Category:Planets/Species